Beast
by tomatepompom
Summary: Nagisa's teasings has gone a little bit too far and Makoto won't be so gentle with him this time. - Smut, Makoto x Nagisa, Boy x Boy.


The bed creaks softly, the sheets got gripped tightly by small hands. Low grunts and growls came from Makoto as he was sucking and nipping in the neck of the small person who was squirming beneath him, Nagisa.

The blonde doesn't know what had gotten into the brunette. He doesn't know what him made like this right now. Just a moment ago they were just cuddling, giving each other small pecks, until Makoto suddenly changed from mood. Their small pecks turned slowly out into a heated make out session, the brunette's hands wandering over Nagisa's body, sending shivers to his spine. Could it be because of what the blonde had said not long ago? He did had mentioned something about Makoto being too 'soft'.

He wasn't quite sure if that was the cause, it probably was, since he did hear Makoto mumbling something like 'I'll show you how _soft _I am' with such a deep voice and before he knew it, he was pushed back on the bed with the man on top of him.

Though, the blonde must admit he liked it. Soft whimpers came from Nagisa as Makoto just continued making bruises in his neck, claiming him as his.

''M...Mako...'' Nagisa let out a few pathetic moans as Makoto was grinding their hips together. God, he could feel Makoto was hard already.

Usually when they do it, it's gentle. And most of the time Nagisa was the one to ask Makoto if they could do it, since the brunette always a little bit scared. He was probably afraid to hurt the small boy. but this time...it was different.

Makoto was more straight forward with his actions, not careful like he always was. He doesn't seem to go gentle on him today either. This all rather was... _exciting._

Makoto's hand slips under Nagisa's shirt, sucking down from his neck to his collarbone, nibbling a little bit there. Nagisa let out a small gasp, especially as the brunette started to play with his nipples.

The brunette lifted Nagisa's shirt up, pulling it over his head and threw it aside, his upper body now completely revealed. Makoto licked his lips a little, before leaning down and licking the hard, pink flesh, teasing the perked nipples.

Gasps and whimpers came from Nagisa, Makoto smirked. He kisses down the boy's chest, hands wandering down to blonde's pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, sliding them off and throwing them aside across the room.

Makoto chuckled, staring down to Nagisa's boxers and then glancing back up to the boy again. He leans down, licking his ear shell. ''You're hard already...eh?'' He whispered, making Nagisa shiver beneath him from pleasure.

He moves to the boy's lips, pressing his on Nagisa's and kissing him hungrily, growling in the kiss and Nagisa moaned. It was a whole different side of Makoto the blonde saw. The kisses normally were shy and gentle, but this time, it was hard and rough.

The brunette reaches for the hem of Nagisa's boxers, pulling them down slowly and stare at the complete naked body in front of him. He could even see Nagisa's face was turning red.

''What's wrong?'' Makoto chuckled deeply. ''There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I've seen you naked before.''

''It's...it's unfair! Mako, you should get undressed too!'' Nagisa whined. Makoto only chuckled more.

''Then...take care of it.'' He pushed back, letting Nagisa sit up. The blonde was a little bit confused, until he got the hint. His hands reaches for Makoto shirt, slowly pulling Makoto's shirt off. Was this really alright to do? Usually the boy was too nervous to even take off his own.

He threw the shirt aside and then reaches for the pants. His hands were shaking a little and he unbuttoned the pants and unzipped them, sliding the pants off and throwing them aside as well as the brunette had helped with taking them off.

There was only one thing left now; the boxers. Nagisa was getting a little bit hesitant, knowing Makoto was watching him with a smirk. Since when did the brunette actually _smirk_?

His shaky hands slowly pulled down the boxers and as expected, Makoto was _hard_. Nagisa quickly threw the boxers away and got tackled down by Makoto again, getting pinned down the bed with two strong hands.

''M...Mako...'' Nagisa whined as he felt Makoto grinding their hips together once more, one hand letting go as he reaches to rub their erections _together_. Nagisa let out a small gasp and moan.

''Do you like it?'' Makoto asked as he nibbling on Nagisa's earlobe. Nagisa gave a small nod and let out a soft whimper. ''Good...because I'm going to do more that may will please you.''

Nagisa could feel his face turning more red now, trying to hide it, but it was no use. He just kept on moaning and squirming around. ''M...Mako... Mako, please...'' He whined,_ begging_. Makoto couldn't help but chuckle at this.

''Tell me what you want, Nagisa.''

''Y...You. I want you, Mako.'' The boy whispered. Makoto smiled at this and leans down to give a peck on his lips. He then pressed three fingers against Nagisa's lips.

''Suck.'' He demanded. Nagisa parted his slowly his lips, taking all three fingers in before starting to suck and lick around them, making sure they'll get wet enough.

Makoto watched his boyfriend sucking on his fingers, it made him turned on even more. He licked his own lips slowly.

Once he deemed the fingers were wet enough, Makoto pulled them out and brought the down to Nagisa's entrance. He slowly pushed inside one finger, watching Nagisa's reaction. As he doesn't seem to be in pain, he slowly added a second, starting to move them and stretch. A small hiss came from the younger.

Nagisa bit his lower lip as it was hurting a bit, Makoto leans down to pepper the boy's face with small, soft kisses, trying to distract him from pain.

Soon, Makoto added a third finger. He stretched the boy more and more until he deemed he was prepared enough. He pulls his fingers out and Nagisa let out a sigh.

The brunette leans down once more, pressing a few kisses against Nagisa lips. He grabbed the boy's hips and flipped him over on his stomach. Nagisa was quite surprised by this action and blinked. ''M...Mako...?''

A grunt only came from the taller teen and he lined his cock with the boy's entrance, slowly pushing his erection inside of the blonde.

A pained gasp came from Nagisa, as he clutched onto the sheets with his hands. A groan coming from his lips and buried his face in the pillow. Here he thought Makoto would always be gentle, but today... it doesn't seems like it. He had created a _beast_.

''You're so tight...'' Makoto grunted as he leans down, kissing Nagisa's ear who only shuddered in response.

Makoto wasn't moving yet, noticing Nagisa was in too much pain for it. He waited and was pressing kisses in his neck and on his back. The pain started to fade away slowly and Nagisa allowed Makoto to move.

Makoto wasn't letting him tell this twice, he was growing impatient a bit after all. As soon as Nagisa allowed him to move, he started to thrust his his hips back and forth at a slow pace.

Small groans came still from the small boy, but soon they turns into pleasured moans. Though, they got muffled by the pillow in which he had his face buried in.

Makoto was starting to move a bit faster as he noticed Nagisa wasn't in any pain anymore. His thrusts got harder and gripped more tighter onto the blonde's hips.

Nagisa started to moan out Makoto's name, starting to say things like 'oh, yes!' and 'more, harder!' along with it. It were all music to Makoto's ears.

The blonde was starting to feel close, letting the brunette know. At this, Makoto flipped the boy over once more, placing him on is back so he could see him this time.

Nagisa wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck and his legs around his waist, pulling him a little closer to him as he kept on moaning his name out. A hand reaches for the blonde's member, stroking him.

Makoto was starting to feel close, too. He grunted as he felt the younger tighten again and came, it didn't took long for Makoto to come as well. After a few more thrusts he released inside of the smaller boy. Both panting, the brunette pulled out and lays next to the younger.

This was _amazing_, in Nagisa's opinion. The blonde grinned a little, rolling over to wrap his arms around Makoto, who simply wraps his arms back around the blonde.

In the blonde's mind, Makoto could be like this anytime when they do it.


End file.
